


Art for In the Bee-Loud Glade

by clockworkrobots, Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2014, Gen, M/M, dean/cas in fic but not in art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set four years after the events of season 9, this is the story of how Dean and Cas take over Sonny's home for boys when he retires, as a retirement of their own, of sorts, from the hard life of hunting. It's also the story of how Claire Novak, now of age, tracks them down there to hopefully find the answers she never got as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for In the Bee-Loud Glade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/gifts).



> Art for DeanCas Big Bang 2014, Minibang 10.
> 
> Watercolor ground color, pastels with oil solvent and pastel pencils for detailing.

> Standing on the porch is none other than Claire Novak.
> 
> “Surprise! Bet you'd seen the last of me,” she grins, as if laughing at her own joke. Castiel scarcely knows what the hell it must be about, but even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered, for any and all thoughts are wiped from his mind when he perceives the face of someone he'd never thought he'd see again but will remember forever.
> 
> “Claire,” he breathes out, half dazed, half wondering if he's not actually dreaming.
> 
> “Castiel.”
> 
> “Cas, what—“ Dean begins to asking coming up from behind him, and then stops short when he sees who is on the other side of the threshold.
> 
> “Claire? What the hell're you doing here?” he blurts out. Dean was never very skilled at masking his surprise. In this moment, Castiel wonders if that if not an advantage.
> 
> “Nice to see you too, Dean. Now will someone invite me in?”


End file.
